Broken Dreams
by deathbringer374
Summary: With nothing left in life, Naruto turns himself in a killing machine, his hatred and anger eating away his once big and good heart. Can the Rokudaime Sasuke and Sakura rescue their friend in time?Read and rewiew please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This is my second fanfic, hope u enjoy it!!!

**Broken Dreams**

**1. Just what happened to you? **

Uchiha Sasuke was calmly walking through the village. 3 Months ago, he was given the title of Rokudaime, and he frankly couldn't be happier. After he had been dragged back to Konoha by his blond friend a year prior to his election as Hokage, his life had finally turned to the bright side. Having killed his brother, he no longer found a reason to live. That was, however, before he encountered Naruto in the forest. They had fought, and surprisingly enough, he had won and dragged him back to the village. He had willingly accepted to date Sakura, who had made his life happier, and after he was made Hokage, Sasuke found out his life was perfect. He had spent his first 3 months traveling the Ninja Villages meeting with the other Kages. All the meetings had gone greatly but the one in Suna. Gaara had eyed Sasuke with disdain and anger clear in his eyes during the entire meeting. Aside from that, everything had gone great.

_I wonder how the dobe has been´ _wondered the young Kage as he climbed the stairs of his office. Today was going his first day assigning missions.

0000000000000000000000000000

A figure silently approached the Hokage building. It was a tall, blonde man; he was carrying 2 bloody bags with him. People got out of the way as soon as they spotted him, giving him plenty space to walk. Every once in a while he would stare at one or two of them and the person would quiver in fear and look away. The young blonde smirked. He was now the most feared person in the whole village, and he had managed to earn that reputation in merely 3 months. Amazing how a couple of kills could do.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was starting to get bored. All he ever did was sit around, give missions and fill paperwork. Nothing really interesting. It was his first day actually doing Hokage duties and he was already bored out of his mind, in fact, if it weren't for Sakura, he would have fallen asleep a long time ago.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be dozing off on your first day" she said to him every time he looked away from his work.

Out of nowhere, a very strong smell of blood and an incredible killer intent could be felt in the small office, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke. He looked at the Elders questioningly, they however, didn't look surprised at all.

"He's here" said both of them tiredly, and immediately after that, the tall blond got in the office, dropping the 2 bloodied bags on the floor and saluting lazily.

"Uzumaki Naruto reporting" he said coldly. "Mission completed"

"Who are those?" asked the old woman.

"They were in the bingo book, S-rank missing Nins, they were there, so I took the chance to kill them as well" answered Naruto, his voice cold and devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Hm, very well, Uzumaki-san, here is your next mission" said the old man (sorry, don't remember their names…) as he gave Naruto a paper with the specifications of his missions. He looked at the paper briefly before he nodded and headed for the door.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke quietly. He had been incredibly surprised at the sight of Naruto, but he had gone speechless after he heard him talk in such a cold manner. Sakura was in a similar state, just that she was still speechless. Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke with cold eyes. His expression seemed to harden for a second, but as soon at it appeared, it was gone.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" asked Naruto. Now that was something Sasuke had not been expecting. Since when did Naruto show any sign of respect whatsoever for him, and since when did he talk in such a cold manner? After relieving from the shock Sasuke asked to see the mission Naruto was supposed to complete. For the third time in the day, Sasuke found himself speechless. Naruto´s mission was to kill a very important feudal lord, that wasn't so surprising; they often got missions like that. What was surprising was that as he could not find a single reason why the man had to die, he hadn't done anything wrong. According with the report, the feudal lord was a good man with a big family.

"Naruto, t-this is an assassination mission!!" said Sasuke, still very shocked

"I'm aware of that Hokage-sama, thank you for pointing out the obvious" snapped Naruto in an annoyed tone, turning to Sasuke and looking at him, a little anger showing in his cold eyes.

"Mind your tongue, boy" snapped an AMBU on the door. Naruto simply gave him a look that seemed to shut him up.

"Naruto, this man has a wife and 6 children!!!" said Sakura, almost in tears. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, eyed the folder briefly and looked at Sakura boringly.

"You want me to kill them as well, Sakura-san? I´ll do it for free if you want" answered Naruto icely, the corner of his mouth rising in a faint smile. If possible, Sasuke´s and Sakura´s eyes grew wider at the statement of their former teammate, just what had happened to Naruto in the last 3 months?

Naruto sighed and poofed away, leaving everyone in the office at least a little shocked with his statement.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" shouted Sasuke at the elders, who were the only ones who didn´t seem affected at all. " We don´t know, he´s been like that for the last 3 months, Hokage-sama" said the old woman. "He´s turned himself in our most precise murderer; he takes almost all the assassination missions that are requested and carries them out perfectly, never failing or hesitating"

"All but one" commented the old man. "What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. The old man sighed heavily, as if what he was about to tell was extremely difficult to say.

"The day you left to meet with the other Hokages, Naruto-san had a mission which consisted in apprehending a group of bandits in the Tea Country, he was set up. You see, the plan the bandits had was to ambush and murder Naruto-san, they were about 150 bandits, all of them former shinobi."

The old man stopped for a moment, sighed heavily again and continued. "A day later he returned covered in blood with the man who had hired him on his back, the man could barely talk, he was shivering incredibly and was apparently terrified of Naruto. Naruto killed all of them with ease, and according with what the man said, he seemed to be enjoying himself." Again, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves petrified, with a single thought going through their minds. _Just what happened to him? ´_

"How come you say he failed the mission?" asked Kakashi, who apparently had appeared out of nowhere and listened.

"His mission was to apprehend the bandits, not kill them" said the old man. "We sent a small reckoning team to check the scene; they simply described it as a massacre"

"Sakura, I want you to follow Naruto and inform me of his behavior" said Sasuke quietly. Sakura seemed hesitant but nodded anyways. "You're going with her" he said and pointed at Kakashi. The lazy ninja just nodded and disappeared in a poof.

Sasuke sat heavily on his chair. He could not find one reason why Naruto was acting the way he was. The stupid blonde always seemed to be happy and outgoing. _Something horrible must've happened to him for him to change in such a drastic way´_ he thought.

TBC

There you go people, please tell me what you think about this first chapter, don't worry, I'm not forgetting my other story, I've just wanted to write a story like this one for a long time!!!!!!!! I´m open for suggestions!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up people!!!! Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**2. Now you realize**

Sakura and Kakashi had been following Naruto for a day now. They were amazed, to say the least. He never stopped for food or sleep, he just drank a sip of water every couple of hours and kept going. At this rate not even Kakashi would be able to keep up with him for long. Luckily for them Naruto´s destination was only a day away. Upon arriving at the mansion they noticed it was heavily guarded by at least 50 ninjas. The feudal lord had probably heard he was going to be murdered and hired as munch ninjas as he could.

They were hiding in the bushes nearby, expecting Naruto to make his move.

"These are too many ninjas, Kakashi-sensei, you think Naruto can handle them on his own?" asked Sakura in a worried tone.

"Something tells me we won't need to help him Sakura, remember he is probably the strongest ninja aside from Sasuke, and from what I've heard he's had to deal with way worse situations than this one" answered Kakashi.

"Just what kind of missions has he been doing this past 3 months?" muttered Sakura

Kakashi looked down for a moment, his visible eye filled with sadness. "Assassination, Sakura. According to the elders, he has killed at least 150 people in the past 3 months, that of course not including all the guards, other ninjas and missing Nins he's killed on his missions". He paused for a second looking at the ground in guilt.

"He turned himself into a coldhearted killer, and I couldn't do anything to stop it" whispered Kakashi to himself.

Sakura looked worriedly at his old teacher. She was starting to get really worried about the whole situation. Had Naruto really become a coldhearted person? That was impossible!! He was probably the happiest person alive, always grinning and saying he would be the best Hokage…Wait, that was it!! Realization hit Sakura like a hundred bricks. Naruto´s goal had always been to become Hokage, and because of the pressure the elders had put on Tsunade, she had been forced to give the title of Hokage to Sasuke, destroying Naruto´s dream completely. If that was the reason the how come-

"So nice of you to drop by" said a cold voice behind them, interrupting Sakura´s train of thought. They both turned around and were petrified to look that Naruto was behind them, eyeing them coldly. How was it possible that neither of them noticed him coming?

"Looks like that fucking bastard thinks I won't do my job right, so he sent you two to help me, right?" he said, his voice filled with hatred and anger. "Well, newsflash, I don't need any help, and if either of you get in my way, I'll kill you too" With that last statement, he jumped right in front of the ninjas, and thus the battle began.

It wasn't much of a battle; it was more like a massacre. Body parts flying around, blood painting the ground red and screams filling the night.

Sakura and Kakashi watched in horror as Naruto murdered each and every one of the ninjas hired to protect the feudal lord with ease, sometimes using weapons, sometimes using jutsus, and sometimes simply snapping their necks or hitting them. In a matter of minutes he had killed all of them. The mere sight of the battlefield was disturbing, but what was even more disturbing was the small smile Naruto had. He had been enjoying himself killing all that people.

He jumped to the highest room in the mansion, shortly followed by Sakura and Kakashi. In the largest room, this apparently was the library, sat the feudal lord in a big, leather made chair, quietly drinking a glass of scotch.

"You are the one to end my life, correct?" asked the man in a quiet, relaxed tone.

"Ukamashi Katamo, feudal lord and ruler of a small village in the grass country, I hereby stand to end your life. I find you guilty of robbing and exploiting your people for the mere purpose of giving your children, who are by the way all spoiled little brats, the best life possible, and although I respect the fact that you are trying to give your children a good life, that gives you no right to exploit the people at your service. Your sentence, death" said Naruto in a cold tone, with no hint of anger, sympathy or any emotion whatsoever in his voice.

Katamo chuckled quietly, got up and looked at Naruto. He had a small, sad smile on his face. "So you are judge, jury and executioner, Mr.…?

"Uzumaki Naruto" answered the blonde jounin.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, you are right, although other villages believe me to be a good, caring man, the truth is that my sins cannot be repaired, sigh, well I´m glad you are the one to end my life, Uzumaki-san. Your eyes are cold, but deep inside, behind that coldness and hatred, I see kindness and a good heart. I cannot imagine what happened to you that made you like you are now, but I hope you find happiness" said the man warmly.

Naruto did something he hadn't done in a long time, he smiled. Although it wasn't the big, foxy grin that had characterized him in the past, it was a small, sincere smile.

The man looked at Naruto fondly and sighed heavily. "I wish to pay for my sins in the afterlife, I have already arranged who will be my successor, and I'm sure he will reestablish this village and its people."

The young Kitsune eyed the man, his cold eyes regaining some of the sparkle they had before, Naruto took a couple of steps towards Katamo, grabbing a kunai from his holster.

"The kunai will go right through the back of your neck, cutting your cervical vertebras and thus you're your spinal column, killing you instantly, it will like cutting your head, but with way less bloodshed, and a small wound instead of a severed head. It will be painless" explained Naruto, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san, I do hope you find happiness" said Katamo as he closed his eyes.

In a split second Naruto was behind the man, kunai in hand. "May you find redemption in the afterlife". And with that, in a swift move, the kunai penetrated and exited the back of the man's neck.

Katamo fell backwards, but was caught by Naruto, who put him in his chair slowly, cleaning the trace of blood that came from the man's small wound.

"Rest in peace, Ukamashi Katamo" muttered Naruto quietly. With that, he jumped trough the window, in direction of Konoha.

Kakashi and Sakura had watched the whole ordeal in utter awe. They didn´t know what was more surprising, the fact that Naruto had actually smiled, or the fact that the man had thanked Naruto for killing him, it was very confusing. Seconds later they noticed Naruto gone and followed him close behind. And then they were taken back again. Naruto was quietly, apparently enjoying the night. They decided to walk alongside him.

Every once in a while either of them tried to start a conversation, but the blonde either ignored them or answered the questions with an uninterested Hn and kept walking calmly.

"Naruto, can you please talk to me?" asked the distressed kunoichi. It seemed that no matter what she said, he didn´t care enough to even look at her. _Old Naruto would have thrilled to talk to me, he doesn´t even call me Sakura-chan anymore´, _thought Sakura sadly.

For the first time since they left the mansion, Naruto turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with hatred and anger.

"We have nothing to talk to talk about, Sakura-san, If you want to talk, then I'm sure that fucking bastard boyfriend of yours would love to hear what you have to say, as for me, I don't give a damm. Now shut up, both of you, I'm trying to enjoy the night." snapped the Kitsune in his now familiar cold, hateful tone.

Sakura felt as if she had been slapped. Naruto had never talked to her like that. Never had he been like this with her. He was always nice to her, always tried to make her smile. That Naruto was gone though, she, Sasuke, and the whole village had shattered his heart over and over again, to the point where he no longer cared about anyone. She couldn't blame him, however. No, this was their fault.

As they walked towards the village, a single thought went through the pink haired girl´s mind.

_Now you realize…´_

TBC….

* * *

There!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!! I'm open for any suggestions or contractive criticism, review please!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up people!! Sorry their taking so long, I have limited time on the computer so I can only write a little every day. As for pairings, I have absolutely no idea. I'm up for ideas!!! Well, hope u enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, blah blah blah…

* * *

**3. Too Strong**

The trip back to Konoha was pretty much uneventful after Naruto told Sakura and Kakashi to stay quiet. They desperately wanted to talk to him, but the killer intent flaring out of him made them rethink their actions. As they approached the gate they felt Naruto´s killer intent rise to an incredible level, which both scared and saddened them. Even the great Sharingan Kakashi could barely move. It scared them to know Naruto could release so much killer intent, and it saddened them to know he did so when he was in Konoha.

"N-Naruto, I have to go see Sasuke-kun, would you like to come with us for ramen later?" asked Sakura in a hopeful tone. She was certain he would accept, after all, Naruto never missed a chance to eat ramen. Her hopes however, crumbled when the said blonde only snorted and left in a swirl of leaves, not even dignifying the question with an answer. Sakura looked at her feet in defeat; a moment later she felt 2 arms encircle her waist.

"So, how did it go?" asked/whispered Sasuke in her ear. She let out a small shriek, but quieted down and relaxed to the embrace once she recognized Sasuke´s voice. The little relaxation time ended however, she knew she had to tell Sasuke what she had witnessed and deducted, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Sakura knew Sasuke considered Naruto as a brother, even if he didn't show it, and for him to know it was because of them that Naruto had become someone like the old Gaara would definitely be ugly news. A frown found its way to her and her muscles stiffened by the mere memory of what she had seen the night before.

Sasuke immediately noticed the change in his girlfriend's behavior and a single thought found its way to the young Hokage´s mind.

_I'm not going to like this´_

000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was sitting on a tree not too far away, looking at the young couple in disgust. It took a lot of self control not to go there, slash their throats open and be done with it. He could barely be in the village and not have the unquenchable wish to murder. That was why he was always doing missions. Every second he spent in this village meant more anger and hatred inside him, which made the demon fox sealed in him shake in excitement.

"**Come on brat, just go there, take a kunai, stab it in their backs like they did with you and take your revenge! Make them suffer, make them wish they were never born!!! Come on brat!!! You know you have the power to do it! Skin the damm bastards alive!!!!" **shouted the fox inside his head.

_All in due time fox, now shut up, this is getting annoying´_ replied the blonde

"**Don't give me that, you little excuse of a maggot!!!" **roared the demon**. "You know you want to, you want to torture them to the point they ask you to please kill them, for the pain is too munch to bear, I can see it your mind kit, you want to make them suffer, you want to hear their pained screams fill the air as you paint the streets of this pathetic village with their blood. I can see your thoughts, you know, so don't try denying it." **snapped Kyuubi back.

The blonde Kitsune just shrugged nonchalantly and kept looking as the couple talked. _Who ever said anything about denying it, you damm fox, of course I want to kill them. That however, would prove very troublesome right now; let us wait for the right time. I'll pay them back for all they did to me. You just wait .I´ll make Sakura watch as I slowly kill that pathetic Uchiha bastard, ohh her screams will be like music to my ears! Wait, what the hell? Damm, that sadistic blood lusty attitude of yours its really catchy, it can drive a man crazy, you know.´ _commented the young jounin sarcastically.

Kyuubi just snorted and hit the bars of his prison with one of his tails. **"As if you weren't sadistic and blood lusty yourself to begin with, you ungrateful brat, don't blame it on me!!" **roared the demon fox in anger.

Naruto simply chuckled and continued with the task in hand. A few months back he had discovered that the more hatred he felt the more dangerous and unpredictable he would be in battle, so he forced himself to watch as the two people he detested the most did the things that made his blood boil in rage. As masochist as it might sound, rage is a powerful fuel when fighting. The angrier you are the wilder you become, and if you know how to control it and canalize it, you become unpredictable.

He still fought for the people he cared about, as impossible as it might sound. That group, however, was limited to very few people these days. He could not care less in any village decided to attack them and massacred everyone; frankly, he was expecting something like that to happen in order to see Sasuke panic and run around in circles like a headless chicken, not knowing what to do when such situation arrived. What an interesting view would that be.

The thought made both Kitsunes laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's pretty munch what happened" finished Sakura looking at the ground. Just remembering the events made her shiver. She took a quick glance at Sasuke and looked at the ground again.

The said Uchiha was at the moment having an inner discussion with himself, analyzing Naruto´s actions and possible reason for them.

"And you say he was enjoying himself?" asked Sasuke in a serious tone. Sakura merely nodded, sighing sadly and looking at his boyfriend.

"It´s our fault, Sasuke-kun. We did that to Naruto, we took all his dreams and hopes and squashed them without even thinking about him." Commented Sakura in sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke perplexed. _What the hell, hoe the hell did we squashed his dreams? He can't have turned the way he is because I'm Hokage and he isn't. But what if he did? ´ _thought the Rokudaime. Sakura was about to answer when someone beat her to it.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Hokage-sama? You don't even realize things so easy to deduce. Even your girlfriend was able to find out and you could not. Phe, and you expect to lead this village" said a voice behind them. They turned to see the toad Sannin Jiraira looking at them with an amused expression on his face.

"You really should learn to respect the Hokage, Jiraira-sama" snapped Sakura angrily. The perverted man merely smiled cockily at the couple and started laughing, to Sakura´s dismay.

"I didn't respect the last 3 Hokages, what makes you think I'll respect him?" asked the Sannin in a mocking tone.

Sakura fumed at him and would have attempted to hit him, if she hadn't been stopped by Sasuke.

"Oi Naruto, come down from that damn tree and say hi to your… friends´" said the white haired man, looking at the tree where Naruto was hiding. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads as fast as their muscles allowed towards the tree Jiraira was looking at in disbelief. How was it possible that they didn't notice his presence?

"You just have to go and ruin my fun, don't you Ero-sennin?" answered Naruto in a playful tone and jumped down from the tree he was hiding at. He sighed and walked towards his old teacher.

Jiraira sweat dropped and proceeded to smack his student in the back of the head.

"Baka!!! I've told you a thousand times to call me Jiraira or at least sensei, you ungrateful little runt, after all the time I could have invested in my research and instead invested in you!!" screamed the Sannin while glaring daggers at his student. The blonde merely shrugged while rubbing his head.

"What's with the new outfit anyway, got tired of orange?" asked Naruto´s teacher. Sasuke and Sakura blinked and took a good look at Naruto. They had been so worried about his change of attitude they didn't notice his change of appearance. The orange jacket and pants were replaced by a large black coat with orange/red flames at the end of it. On the back was a nine-tailed fox, each tail going in a different direction. He wore black pants with a kunai pooch on each leg and black fighting boots.

Quickly recovering from the shock an idea struck Sasuke. He walked to where Naruto and his teacher were and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How about a little spar, dobe? It's been years sine we last fought." Said the Hokage to his blonde friend hoping some of old Naruto would leak out. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke with harbored hatred shining in his eyes for a mere second before his gaze turned to it´s normal cold manner.

"I´d rather not, Hokage-sama, you see, I'm already hated in this village, so what would people think of I fought the Hokage? It would only ruin what little reputation I have, besides, I can find better ways to waste my time than fighting you" answered Naruto flatly.

"I insist" stated, well, more like demanded Sasuke. The blonde shrugged and turned to face him. A crowd was starting to form around the two of them, including many shinobi from the rookie 9. Most of the people wanted to see their beloved Sasuke-sama kick the living crap out of the demon boy, but some other like Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were expecting Naruto to squash the damm Uchicha´s pride and body.

"I'm not paying for the damages made to this area" said Naruto lazily, putting his hands in his pockets and taking a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and jumped a few steps back, assuming a battle stance. Naruto didn't move at all, he just kept looking at Sasuke boringly and sighed.

"Kage Boushin no Jutsu"

A large cloud of smoke was created and when it dissipated 200 more Narutos appeared. They all looked as bored as the original. The real Naruto shrugged again and walked back. This made Sasuke´s blood boil in anger.

"Where do you think you're going, dobe?!!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs. Naruto didn´t stop walking as he spoke.

"Well, you said you wanted to fight me, so there are 200 mes around here. Knock yourself out, Hokage-sama. If you're able to discard them all without wasting half of your chakra I'll fight you myself. If not, well, we'll fight some other day. Have fun" And with that, Naruto jumped on a tree to watch the battle.

"Don´t you underestimate me, dobe" said Sasuke and jumped. After going through a quick set of hand seals he screamed "**Fire Element: Grand fireball**!!!

A huge fireball erupted from Sasuke´s mouth and flew towards the clones, exploding loudly. Sasuke smirked in triumph, thinking he had wiped out at least half of them. His smirk however, changed into a frown as he saw all the clones had evaded his attack with ease.

The clones began attacking him in groups of ten. Each time he managed to hit one and poof it away, another would go and take its place. They attacked him viciously, hitting and kicking him almost every time, it was ten on one, after all. No matter how many fire, lightning and earth jutsus Sasuke used, the clones simply jumped out of the way. Sure, he would poof a couple away, but they were simply too many. The fight went on for about an hour and a half, until the point where only 4 clones remained.

Sasuke was panting heavily. He was definitely not expecting that kind of fight from mere clones. He was sure he would be able to beat them all easily, but it turned out he had already used more than half of his chakra. Not even with his Sharingan activated could he stop the attacks of the clones.

The last 3 clones smirked at once. Suddenly, they all put their hands together around one of them and a swirl began to form. One by one they disappeared until only 2 clones were holding a Rasengan. The last poofed away leaving only one with the Rasengan in hand, who charged at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to evade the attack, but the clone moved too fast for him to react, and the spinning ball of chakra connected to his abdomen.

The crowd gasped as the Rokudaime was sent flying through a tree. How was it possible that the Kyuubi brat could harm the great Sasuke-sama so much without even moving a finger?

Sasuke recovered and got up again. He was lucky that Rasengan was so weak; a stronger one would have twisted his insides. He looked at the real Naruto, who had finally come down form his tree and was approaching him.

"You depend too much on your Sharingan, Hokage-sama, and because of that you have already wasted more than half of your chakra and are almost out of stamina, so I'm afraid our match will be some other day. Ja ne" And with that, he disappeared.

Everyone looked amazed as Naruto jumped from building to building. They could simply not believe their powerful Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village had lost half of his chakra fighting mere clones, but what amazed them the most was that Naruto had been able to create so many clones without breaking into a sweat or even doing hand seals.

Sakura rushed to Sasuke´s side, immediately beginning to heal his wounds. The Uchiha didn´t even noticed, he was to deep in thought. It had to be a lie. How was it possible that he was so strong? Just how munch had he trained in the last few years?

_Naruto, you´ve gotten too strong, not even I am a match for you, and I´m the strongest ninja in this village…´_

TBC…

* * *

Cocky little bastard, huh? Gets his ass kicked and still insist he´s the strongest around… Oh, and he is the strongest aside from Naruto, at least in Konoha, remember he killed Itachi!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review pleeaaaaaasseeeeee!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 up, people!! Hope u enjoy it!!!

**4. You Know Nothing**

It was a sunny day in the Village of the hidden Leaves. People walked around town minding their daily buisness. A lone figure dressed in black watched hatefully at the smiling villagers from a tree. Today was one of the days he detested the most, the annual Ninja Convention. A Reunion of some sorts where new tools and weapons were displaced, techniques were shared and new friends were met. Every ninja form the village were forced to attend the convention, no matter the rank. Even some shinobi from allied villages attended to said convention. Going there meant seeing his former friends, as well as seeing Sakura and Sasuke. The Hokage of course took part of this as the oh so great know it all of the village.

_Bullshi_t´ thought the angry fox as he watched the preparations for the stupid thing. It was an idea Tsunade had come up with a couple of years prior to her replacement. Just thinking of the Sannin made Naruto want to hit something. She had aided in squashing his dreams, his very reason to live and had not looked back.

He remembered the moment when she said Uchiha Sasuke´. His whole world had crumbled in that single moment, his ever present smile had been erased and replaced with a frown, he remembered the blinding rage and pure hatred he had felt at that exact moment. He remembered how he tore the necklace of his neck and threw it disgustedly at the ground and left, never to look back again. Ever since that day he had felt nothing but anger and hate inside him. Slowly, it devoured his very soul and extinguished every trace of the old happy Naruto, leaving a bloodlusty murderer behind.

Why he had simply not killed himself, one might ask. Well, Naruto did not believe in the easy way out. His whole life he had to fight to get what he wanted. Very few people had helped him, and he was proud to say everything he had achieved he had done it alone. He set himself another goal. He would not let anyone else suffer as he had. He would kill anyone who made other people suffer. That was why he took every assassination mission he could get his hands on. Naruto believed he had the mission to eliminate the scum from this world. Besides, killing was very fun.

"Oi, Naruto, come here for a sec" said a voice behind him. Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. The voice belonged to no other than Hatake Kakashi, his former sensei.

"Speak" answered the blonde flatly, without even looking at him.

"I'd very munch rather to talk to you face to face, if you don´t mind"

Naruto snorted loudly and came down from the tree, giving his teacher the most hate filled stare he could muster at the moment. The Jounin flinched a little at the look his former student was giving him. He sometimes wondered if Naruto´s soul had been ripped from his body, leaving only a shell, which was later filled with anger. It was the only logical explanation for the intense, if not annoying killer intent he released.

"Speak your mind Hatake, I don´t have time to deal with you" said the young fox. Flinching again, Kakashi decided to get to the point before things got out of hand.

"Sasuke asked me to look for you, I don´t really know what he wants to talk about with you, but he sure sounded serious about it, so come on"

Snorting loudly, Naruto lazily followed his former sensei to the Hokage tower, while glaring daggers at him and occasionally glaring at a villager or two.

_Stupid, damm, insolent, prideful, idiotic Uchiha bastard!!!! I should just stick a fucking kunai up his throat and watch him choke in his fucking blood, gotdammit!! I should've just killed him when I had the chance´. _Such were the thoughts of the Jounin as he approached the Hokage tower. Involuntarily, he started releasing a murderous intent only outmatched by the fox demon living inside him. People trembled in fear, standing paralyzed when the blonde passed above them with his former teacher ahead of him.

To tell the truth, Kakashi was having trouble running and jumping around town with a brooding angry blonde releasing such a killer intent. If it weren't for his years of being a shinobi, he might be frozen, unable to move. That killer intent was charged with hatred beyond anyone's expectations, and of course, the light feeling of bloodlust in his former student's chakra made it clear he did NOT want to see the young Hokage.

Said Kage was at the moment thinking about the blonde idiot and his actions in the last ten years. After mercilessly killing Orochimaru, he had wandered for nearly 8 years looking for his brother. They met in a forest near the Grass Country. The battle had been ferocious, but thanks to the forbidden techniques learned from the snake Sannin and the coursed seal, of course, he had won…

Flashback

_Itachi was sprawled under a tree, bleeding profusely from the many wound he had sustained. He had been able to shatter Sasuke´s kusangi and deliver a good amount of hits to his younger brother; unfortunately for him Sasuke had activated his cursed seal and gained the uppperhand. He was approaching now with a Chidori on his hand. The older Uchiha chuckled for the first time in a very, VERY long time._

_Hm, killed by my younger brother, I always expected this to happen, nevertheless, I expected you to kill me with your own power´ said Itachi weakly. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, loking at his brother wide eyed._

_Foolish little brother´continued Itachi. I achieved my level of power on my own, you however had to require extra help, running to a pathetic snake like Orochimaru, je, borrowed strength, that's all you have´_

_Furious, Sasuke took Itachi by the collar and looked at his straight in the eyes. He had no more chakra left, so he didn't have to worry about the Mangekyo. _

_What do you know, you fucking bastard!!!!! ´yelled Sasuke at his face. Itachi just chuckled more and looked at his younger brother boringly. _

_How many people did you let down and hurt just to come after me, Sasuke? How many friends did you loose just to achieve your petty ambition, haha, to think you and I share the same blood. At least I had the courage to kill my best friend so he wouldn't se see what I was to become. Why did I kill our clan? Simple, it was infected with stuck up brats like you. I let you live expecting you would grow out of that pathetic superiority complex inherited by our parents and siblings. Seems you are far too foolish.´ Itachi´s tone of voice was filled with disappointment, being this the first and last time he would display so many emotions. A part of Sasuke was deeply wounded by his older brother's statement. He was disappointed. That was all he was, a disappointment. _

_´You know, I do hope you will grow up some day, brother. Maybe then you will understand why I did what I did. Until then, you will keep hurting those who care about you.´ With that, Sasuke shoved a Chidori through his brother's chest, killing him at last. _

End flashback

After a while, he finally understood his older brother. He had grown sick of the Uchiha way, which was in a way a lot like the Hyuuga way, always believing themselves superior to everyone else. To tell the truth, only a few Uchihas could be branded as good people. Uchiha Obito had been one of them.

And as to why Itachi had let him live, he was testing him, seeing if he could grow up to be a good man and forget the hatred he felt. In his own twisted, strange way, Itachi loved his brother so much he was willing to kill everyone else in his clan to give him a different environment to grow up in. Even though it would be filled with loneliness, in his brother's eyes it was better than to be raised as a stuck up brat.

Sasuke only wished he had understood it sooner.

The murderous intent broke him out of his train of thought. Finally he would have the chance to talk to his friend, even if Naruto wanted nothing with him. Some of the advantages that came with being Hokage.

Naruto stormed into his office, throwing the doors open with a powerful kick. Sasuke could not see if Naruto was angry or not, his expression was neutral and his eyes were as cold as he had ever seen them.

"Thank you, Kakashi" said the Hokage, dismissing his former teacher.

Kakashi looked at his for a moment before he bowed and left in a poof. Naruto was glaring coldly at him, waiting for him to say whatever it was he was going to say and leave him alone. Sasuke sighed loudly and sat on his chair.

"Please Naruto, sit" said the Kage politely, signaling the chair in front of him.

"I'd rather stand, thank you" answered Naruto coldly. Sasuke sighed again and looked at his friend. His gaze was unreadable, but he could detect anger, laziness and a hint of annoyance in his cold eyes. The old annoying Naruto was so easy to read, this one however showed no emotion but anger. Not even with his Sharingan could he see what was going on in his mind.

"What do you want, Sasuke? If it's not about a mission, I don't see why we should talk at all" said the blonde. The statement made Sasuke´s heart clench. Years before, Naruto talked about pretty much everything with him, even though most of the time he either ignored him or shut him up. Now the only reason the blonde found to talk to him was for missions.

Inside, Naruto was struggling not to kill right then and there. The demon inside him wasn't helping at all as well "**Hah, you have him so close and can't kill him? Pathetic**" uttered the fox boringly while laughing and Naruto. The blonde paid no attention to the fox and kept looking at Sasuke, wondering what the hell would be so important.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Naruto finally, annoyed at the silence.

"To apologize" answered the Uchiha, looking at his friend. This earned a questioning look from the blonde. Sasuke sighed heavily and continued.

"For everything I've put you through. I know that above all else, you wanted to become Hokage and I'm sorry I took that dream away from you. I know how it feels to loose your goal in life. I really don't know what else to say." Sasuke took a glance at Naruto and his eyes widened. The blonde's head was down, his knuckles were shaking, his whole body was shaking with rage and the worst killer intent since the day Kyuubi attacked was felt. When Naruto looked at him he froze immediately. His eyes were red and slitted and twisted snarl could be seen on his face.

"You know nothing" said Naruto with a voice that would make the very Ibiki pee his pants. Just as it came, the killer intent disappeared and Naruto´s eyes turned back to normal. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled at Sasuke. It was, however, the most twisted and crazed smile Sasuke had ever seen. Insanity shined inside his blue orbs as he smiled crazily at him.

"You not only took my dream, but you took what little respect I earned in this village, oh and let's not forget you took away the only woman I ever loved without even asking me about it. My very reason to get up in the morning. Oh Sasuke, you have no idea of how much I want to kill you, you can't even imagine how munch I want to torture you and your little slut till you ask me to kill you because you can't take the pain." The fact that Naruto hadn't stopped smiling was making his statement munch more intimidating.

"I got kinda crazy with all the anger I feel, you know. 15 years of taking this village's hate was one thing, but feeling like my only family stabbed me in the back, I gotta say that's why I snapped, but then again who gives a crap, right? Don't forget Sasuke. I hate you, Sakura, Kakashi and this whole fucking village so much I want rip my own head off just so that I don't have to be here anymore. You and I have nothing to talk about; whatever bond we had you broke it 13 years ago. Enjoy your life, Hokage-Sama while you can." with that, Naruto poofed away.

Sasuke sat heavily and sat on his chair. He put his hands on his face and cried for the first time in a long time. He could not believe what he had just heard; he could not believe Naruto hated him so much. But at the same time, he wanted to crawl up and die. The guilt was so intense he could barely stand it.

_To think I´ll be seeing him in the convention today´_

000000000000000000000000

Sakura slid down on the door as wrenched sobs shook her body and soul. She had heard the conversation between her boyfriend and her former best friend, and it broke her heart to hear Naruto speak so hatefully. What hurt most however, was the knowledge that he had loved her very much in the past, and now the only thing he wanted was to kill her and Sasuke. She couldn't blame him though.

_It was all our fault, I don´t know what to do…´_

* * *

There u have it people!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is kind of confusing, but i´ll clear it up in the next chapters. Sorry it´s taking me this long, but college pretty much takes all my time. Don´t forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**How it happened**

The convention went on as it was supposed to, people talking, sharing, learning and so on. If it wasn't for the menacing looking blonde resting on the wall at the farthest corner of the place, everything would have been alright.

Naruto was actually feeling good for a change. He finally had had the chance to tell the bastard what he had been bottling up for years. It had felt so good to let him know he hated both Sasuke´s and Sakura´s living guts. It was fun to see his shocked face. Suddenly he felt a familiar, but not unwelcome chakra signature. He turned his head and saw one of the only people he allowed to get close to him.

"I see you haven't gone over that orange fetish, Naruto" said the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

"I see you still carry that stupid looking gourd, Gaara" responded the blonde.

The both gazed at each other and smiled. After a quick handshake Gaara supported himself on the wall as well, leaving his gourd on the ground. Both remained quiet for a long time, enjoying each other's company as the friends they were.

"You know, my offer still stands" said Gaara in a semi low tone.

"I know, and I already thanked you, but you know I can't leave this place yet. I have to take care of Iruka-sensei and that crazy girlfriend of his. I have to make sure Ero-Sennin stays alive after the beatings he´ll receive in the bathing houses."

Gaara sighed and looked at his friend quizzically. The greatest and most feared shinobi in Konoha and probably the world was staying in the place that made his life a living hell just so he could protect those important to him. Interesting behavior.

"Anyway, when you finally come to your senses, there will be a Sand hitae-ate for you" commented the Kazekage and disappeared in a swirl of sand. Naruto chuckled and looked at the roof. How many times had Gaara tried to convince him to become a Suna nin? He knew Gaara kept insisting because he was his friend and wanted the best for him, but still, it was difficult for him to leave his home village, even when in Konoha all he received were harsh glares and colorful comments.

_Hm, __it's stupid if you think about it, here I am worrying about a Jounin with a controlling, crazed woman for a girlfriend and a Sannin.´_ thought the blonde demon container absently.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his coat and pull it gently to get his attention. He looked down and saw a kid no older than ten looking at the ground, while jabbing on his coat. He crouched to see his face and was faced with the most insecure eyes he'd seen since Hinata´s back when they were 12.

"Yes?" asked Naruto to get the kid's attention

"Ahhh! Umm, well mister Uzumaki, umm, since you, I mean, since you are the Kage Bushin master and all, umm, could you, I mean, teach it to me?" all but stuttered the kid while looking at the ground.

Naruto was quiet for a while until he gave the brat one of his famous fox-like grins and nodded. The kid's face lightened instantly as he smiled at the Jounin. Naruto led the kid to a training ground where he would teach him his most used technique.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke sat just as he had for the last 2 o 3 hours, with his hands on his face, trying to figure out what to do. He knew Sakura was somewhere inside his office, but he didn't really care at the moment. It wasn't every time your best friend tells you he wants not only to kill you, but to make you suffer. He, alongside the village he had sworn to protect had turned Naruto into a cold blooded murderer. How many times in the last hour had he said the same thing to himself?

"Sakura, do you have any idea of what to do about Naruto?" asked Sasuke, his tone almost dead. He glanced over at his girlfriend, who was hugging her knees with her head on them. Said girl had the most haunted look Sasuke had ever seen on her.

Sakura did not move, she did not speak and merely shook her head at her love's question. She was too submerged in her own thoughts to even start thinking about a possible answer for their dilemma. How in the hell could it have come to this? The blonde boy who once was so vibrant, so full of life, was now a mere shell of his former self.

Sakura glanced at the room to find Sasuke already gone to the festival. If he said goodbye to her or not she did not remember, the only memory in her head at the moment was of Naruto´s slow deterioration after he had brought Sasuke back.

Flashback

_Sakura was casually talking with a recently renewed Sasuke, who just the day before had left the hospital fully recovered. Today they would celebrate his integration to the shinobi population of Konoha. Tsunade had not decided that, however. She wanted to burry Sasuke to his head and have people throw stones at him until it killed him, a very popular punishment back in __the day reserved for traitors. The council, of course, would not have any of that, telling her to do that to the "demon boy", who had supposedly corrupted Sasuke into leaving in the first place._

_Sakura, of course, blamed Naruto for all of Sasuke´s injuries and fawned like a little love sick 12 year old. Always trying to put the blonde down and ridiculize him in public. Sasuke, for his part, did nothing else but watch and brood, as if he had never left. The only difference was that he listened to Sakura´s bickering for a change._

_There was no "thank you" for Naruto, no "good work" or even a slight nod to his direction as a sample of recognition. Nothing at all. _

_He was, after all, the "Demon" _

_It was a day like every other, the team met up at the bridge to start training. Sakura screamed at Naruto for disturbing her in her "Sasuke time". Naruto smiled like an idiot and went to sit over a tree. _(Now that Sakura thought about it, his face looked paler, as if he hadn't eaten in a while and his eyes looked hollow) _Of course, back then, she didn't notice a thing. How could she? Sasuke was paying attention to her, she couldn't ignore him. _

"_Oi Dobe, what the hell are you doing down there? Come on, let's spar while Kakashi it's not here" mentioned the Uchiha boringly. Sakura´s attention fell to said blonde, who was at the moment sitting under a tree._

"_Spar yourself, you filthy piece of shit", muttered Naruto, clearly not in the mood. Both Sasuke and Sakura took a st6ep back, almost as if they had been slapped. Naruto was not rude like that, and he almost never referred to even Sasuke like that. _

"_What, you think I´ll just go and spar with you after you put another hole in my chest no more than a month ago?" continued the blonde orphan, his hollow eyes narrowing in anger. _

_Both Sakura and Sasuke were quiet after his comment. He was right after all, but still, it wasn´t like him to say something like that. In truth, Naruto had had a very colorful conversation with the demon Fox inside of him the night before. It had taken the fox the entire night to convince Naruto actually see what his so called friends had done for him exept bother him. Naruto had seen the truth, and had pretty much snapped under the inhuman amount of hatred and anger he did not even know he was keeping inside of him. He had decided to life for the sole purpose of protecting his village, no longer caring in the slightest bit about his teammates or his sensei. _

_Enough was Enough _

_Both Sasuke and Sakura had kept staring and him as if he had grown a second head, not believing their eyes as they looked into his. Instead of the compassion, the love, kindness and warmth that used to be in their __teammate's eyes, there was only anger and hatred. They watched in morbid fascination as his eyes narrowed in disgust at them and he got up and walked in front of them. _

" _I tried to make this as easy as possible, but apparently won´t have it any other way but the hard way" answered the blonde in his newfound dead tone of voice. As he finished speaking he pushed a piece of paper into Sasuke´s chest and left, not bothering to look back._

_Sasuke recovered from the shock soon enough and looked at the piece of paper. His eyes widened in horror at what it read. Naruto had quit Team 7. He was no longer a part of it. The worst part of it was that is was signed by the Hokage herself, which meant he had her approval in the matter. _

_As Sakura looked at it, she couldn't help but to break down and cry for their mistakes, their stupidity and their blindness. As Kakashi showed up, he found a crying girl and a boy near catatonic state, frozen and looking at the paper clutched in his hand._

_A week later, Sasuke was elected as Hokage and both Sakura and him forgot about the blonde for 3 months._

_End flashback_

To have to see that again was even more tortuous to Sakura than anything else. She was forced to see how in what appeared to be a normal morning the world she knew had been destroyed, and how a week later she had finally gotten what she had always wanted, Sasuke had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. As everyone else, she had completely forgotten about Naruto. What the hell was she going to do now?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the convention…**

Sasuke watched, uninterested, as people of different villages shared their techniques and abilities in peace. Everything was nice and peachy, hurray!!! Of course, his mind was set in thinking what the hell he was going to do about his friend, or how the hell he was going to solve the matter of a nearly deranged murderer who just happened to be the most powerful Jounin they had. Then again, he HAD said he wanted to kill him. What to do? What to do?

His train of thought was interrupted when a presence sat beside him. He turned his head to be met with Tsunade´s face, who sat down next to him, watching the convention. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at her. And stare.

She looked like hell. Her eyes were red and puffy, which meant she had been crying, her clothes were ragged, and she smelled like sake. She didn't even bother to look at him; instead she kept looking as the convention went by, not even dignifying his unspoken question with an answer. Whatever had happened to her was not his business, or anyone's for that matter, but he had a very clear idea of what had happened.

He was aware that he was Hokage because of the council. They had overpowered Tsunade and had decided to name Him Hokage instead of Naruto. Involuntarily, she had helped crushing her little brother's dream, and he had all but resented her, and everyone else for that matter, since then.

There had to be some of Naruto´s old self buried inside that mountain of hatred he had built over himself. He just knew it. And he was going to do everything in his power to help recover that side of him, even if it killed him…

TBC….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All right, I guess I owe everyone that has bothered to read my stories a HUUUUGE apology. I´M SORRY!!!!!! Well, the thing is, that I've spent the last 2 or so months in a hospital, since some asshole decided to run my sorry ass over with his car. The end result, I ended up with some kind of brain trauma and was asleep for about a week.

Well, the bastard broke two of my ribs and fractured my damm leg, so I've spent the last week learning how to use my goddamn leg again, and trust m, when ur a drummer and y get ur leg fucked up like that u get pretty depressed, not even including the fact that I couldn't move for about a month or so without my ribs hurting like hell So that's the thing, but fear not!!! I'm back home!!! It still hurts a bit to move to certain positions, but at least I'm able to play drums again. No permanent damage people!!!!

As for the stories, well, I just finished this chapter, and I'm brainstorming on Betrayal, the new chapter SHOULD be done in about 2 weeks or so, cause I still have to go every fucking day to physical rehab. At least the asshole got his ass handed to him by my big brother (he's still in the hospital lol) So, sorry again.

This chapter leaves a lot of unanswered questions, but that's the point actually . Everything will be answered in the next chapters. Take care!!!!!!! Don't forget to review on your way out!!!!


End file.
